La vie difficile des Pégasiens
by pf59
Summary: Et si les Pégasiens vivaient en "harmonie" sur Terre. Pas tellement en harmonie. Que sont-ils devenus les Kolya, Todd, Michael ou autre Oberoth? 2ème version encore plus tordu.


La vie difficile des Pégasiens.

* * *

Titre: Je vais pas le réécrire c'est trop long.

Auteur: It's me! pf59

Genre: Humour

Rated: K

Disclaimer: Le jour où ils seront à moi...est pas encore arrivé.

Résumé: Dans un univers alternatif, les Wraith, quelques Anciens, les Asgards...vivaient avec les Terriens en harmonie. Harmonie? Pas sûr.

Note: Merci à **_LetyBaroque _**qui m'a montré les petites erreurs et j'ai amélioré le tout. Quelques petits ajouts par-ci par-là. Merci à toi et bonne (re)lecture à tous. Désolé pour les rares fautes d'orthographe (pour les noms de chien sans doute)

* * *

___la vie difficile des Wraith sur Terre___

* * *

Sur Terre, les races de Pégase vivaient en paix avec les Terriens. Pour certains, la vie était plutôt paisible. Enfin paisible était un bien grand mot.

-Todd, avait trouvé le bonheur dans une société de chocolat appelé Nutolya! Il avait comme consultant un certain John Sheppard parti de l'école militaire après avoir rasé le crâne de Roger, un Wraith, à la tondeuse à gazon.

-Bob, quant à lui, s'était recyclé dans le karaté. Il avait réussi à trouver quelque chose dans lequel il se trouvait utile.

-Michael, était devenu drag queen. Depuis le jour où il avait vu Kavanagh au Dragogirl avec sa robe de mariée verte à pois rouge.

-Kenny, avait trouvé refuge dans le désert où il s'amusait à créer des patés de sable avec Hermiod.

-Hermiod, avait prit du bronzage depuis qu'il s'était installé sur Terre. Il était passé maître dans l'art de la couleur grise "il s'en est dégoûté au point de virer rouge écrevisse".

-Kolya, l'ancien chef de l'armée Genii, était devenu le chef, au nez et à la barbe (et surtout à la barbe qui lui arrivait aux pieds. Ca lui arrivait de se prendre les pieds dans "le tapis") du Général O'neill. Il avait également, passé maître dans l'art des cactus. A force de se frotter à notre Acastus et ben, yen a qui s'y sont piqué.

-Sam, la baleine, avait trouvé sa soeur, Mérédith, échoué dans son labo après avoir vu Ronon les cheveux coiffé.

-Ronon, notre Satédien préféré, avait été l'un des plus grands pilotes de la Formule un, jusqu'à ce que sa coupe de cheveux lui fasse perdre une course. Une de ses mèches l'avait gêné et il avait percuté un autre concurrent.

-Larrinn, quand à elle, a failli devenir miss univers (dans tous les sens du mot) mais a été devancé par Gloria, la Gardienne Wraith de l'épisode pilote. Pourtant, malgré la polémique du syndicat "Jeune Grève des Fontegai" à propos de son âge. Trop jeune.

-Morgane la Fée, quand à elle, malgré sa tête d'illuminée, était l'une des plus adorée de tous. Beaucoup de mâle chauffé à blanc pour lui payer un verre de vin...blanc bien sûr.

-Ford, était passé par tous les chemins. Du fermier au fumier...par tous les moyens vous dis-je.

-Teyla, elle, était la plus grande chanteuse qu'on avait entendue. Vainqueur du Universalvision, un genre d'Eurovision interstellaire, pour la Terre devançant Vala Mal Doran et son "Vas-y Dani c'est bon".

-Oberoth, quand à lui, était devenu spécialiste dans les produits surgelés et recyclés. Personne ne savait recycler aussi bien que lui.

-Mckay, avait été retrouvé asphyxié dans ses toilettes après avoir eu un...une _fonte des glaces_. Il était devenu, auparavant, le plus brillant cerveau de la Terre...derrière Carter. Radek avait alors gagné son pari et Mckay lui avait remis son trophée. Heureusement pour notre Rodney, il s'en est tiré avec ses toilettes repeint.

-Lucius, avait fait un élevage de porc, où il cultivait aussi ses fameuses courges de l'espace. A force de trop s'abaisser pour les cueillir, il en a senti une lui passer...sur le corps on va dire.

-Weir, avait reçu le prix nobel de la paix, pour le traité de non-prolifé...vous terminerez. Elle a mis au point, le sérum contre les ori...offices! Offices Wraiths mais cela a engendré un allongement de leur...fontaine de jouvence.

-Ladon Radim, était quelqu'un de méprisé sur Terre. Le seul intérêt qu'on lui a apporté c'est quand il a tenté un attérissage en plein désert...et qu'il a fini dans l'océan. Le pauvre tout ce qu'il a commencé a mal fini...même ses aventures.

-Steeve, le premier Wraith capturé par les Atlantes, avait été manipulé génétiquement afin de devenir un OGM sur pattes. Un OGM sur pattes! Un Organe Génital Masculin sur pattes.

-Fran, cette jolie créature, était artificielle au point que Kolya s'en serve pour une de ses expériences. Elle attira tous les mâles l'approchant de trop près. Bizarrement seuls Sheppard et Todd eurent survécu...nan je déconne elle avait simplement trouvé refuge chez les scouts où elle apprenait aux enfants Wraith, comment combattre sans se nourrir. Et dire que Kavanagh leur a dit bonjour en les prenant dans les bras et que, en lui touchant ses jambes, les enfants lui ont aspiré la force vitale de ces dernières avant de le finir. Une fin glorieuse à son image.

-Kavanagh, mi-homme, mi-femme, mi-débile. On a jamais sû de quelle race il était celui-là. En voie de disparition sans doute. Ne jamais croiser un Kavanagh! Yen a qui ont essayé ils ont eu des problèmes (vous savez qui dit ça bien sûr).

-Harmony, était non-seulement devenue la princesse de sa planète, mais aussi l'amande de Mckay...Carter aimait l'appeler l'amanda. Un amour tiré par les cheveux.

-Niam, était devenu le parfait copieur. Il savait tout copier. Tout ce qu'il voyait, il était capable de le refaire à l'identique. Le pauvre, il avait créé une réplique de lui-même mais il en est devenu fou. Comme sa copie. Qui était qui? Allez savoir.

-L'Asgard chef qu'on a vu dans le double-épisode de la saison 5 est devenu le maître en autoportrait. Il avait ce don depuis qu'il était tout petit.

* * *

Evidemment, tout cela n'a pas empêché quelques incidents et infractions d'avoir lieu:

-Un Wraith s'était nourri d'un arbitre lors d'un match de foot. Ayant taclé trop rudement son adversaire, il avait voulu lui toucher l'épaule pour le contredire sur son carton jaune/vert et il l'avait vidé. Il était vert de rage.

-Un Asuran a été jugé coupable pour le vol de cerises dans le magasin de fruits & légumes en bas de chez vous.

-Un Lantien avait reçu des injures du style "Dégage l'ancien!" ou encore "Eh l'illuminé, t'es à économie d'énergie?"

-Un Wraith avait été arrêté après avoir fait une coloration rose fushia en punk.

-Lucius avait été arrêté pour attentat à la pudeur envers une petite mamie qui passait dans les parrages. En y voyant de plus près il s'agissait de la Gardienne de l'épisode pilote.

-Ford lui aussi avait été arrêté pour usurpation d'identité après que le constructeur l'ait dénoncé pour le délit susnommé. En sus, il a été contraint à changer de nom. Il a essayé Fiat, Mégane, Skoda, Suzuki ou encore 206 mais rien ne passait.

-Zelenka, avait été placé en garde à vue à cause d'un traffic de cristaux de Jumper. Il avait traffiqué un Jumper pour qu'il fasse grill-pain.

-Un Traveller avait été disqualifié d'un tournoi de golf après avoir utilisé la porte des étoiles interdit par le règlement ce qui lui a permit de faire le coup en 2.

-Walter avait enfin reçu sa place de parking attitré mais en rentrant le lundi suivant, sa place avait été prise par...la réunion de famille d'une Reine Wraith. Toute sa famille étant présente. Il a fallu évacuer toute la base pour leur laisser plus d'intimité mais il s'était avéré en fait, que c'était un club...d'échange...d'informations sur les courges. Et Kavanagh en connaissait un rayon en matière de courge.

-Kenny avait été arrêté après avoir créé une bataille de gelée au chocolat qui a dégénéré sur la route. Tout le chocolat gaspillé n'ayant pas plus aux autorités, Kenny a dû tout essuyer...avec une paille.

-Un Asuran a eu une overdose de couscous.

-Un groupe de Lantiens ont été arrêté parce que les autorités pensaient qu'ils faisaient partie d'une secte.

-Un enfant Wraith a été puni par ses parents pour avoir triché à son contrôle sur le corps humain. Il a lu dans les pensées du 1er de la classe.

-Bob avait été le premier non-humain à participer à une épreuve de sumo.

-Kenny, s'était fracassé en skateboard contre une voiture. Il a fallu 10 jours aux médecins pour comprendre qu'il faisait parti de l'espèce des Bulldog.

-Cowen s'était fait shitsu.

En bref, la vie des Pégasiens était certe divertissante mais très difficile.

* * *

Complètement débile et taré, ce one-shot (2ème version) était simplement destiné à me lâcher. Merci à vous tous de m'avoir lu et/ou reviewé et à très bientôt.


End file.
